


Someone To Care For

by truestarofthenorth



Series: Monster OCs/Reader [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Care, F/M, Falling In Love, M/M, Medieval Monster, Monsters Falling In Love, he's a big mix of folklore and stuff I've seen, he's an ANGEL in everyway I'd fight anyone who says otherwise, monsters in the basement, monsters in the cellar, vyrin is very special
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 08:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20503802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truestarofthenorth/pseuds/truestarofthenorth
Summary: Something, someone, was following you. You saw their eyes, watching you in the dark. You heard their footfalls, their whispers. Felt their touches, the rush of a soft breeze when they passed you.Things would be moved around your house. Not delicately, but like they were in a rush, hurried or hurt.





	Someone To Care For

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! Here's my favorite one so far. He just deserves the world. 
> 
> He's a big mix of Elias Ainsworth from the Ancient Magnus' Bride, Alistor (donttouchthevoid on tiktok!!! You gotta check him out, he's INCREDIBLE!) and some folklore I've heard of here and there. 
> 
> Vyrin is very gentle and would love you until the day you die, and would continue to love you then.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!! xoxo

Something, _someone, _was following you. You saw their eyes, watching you in the dark. You heard their footfalls, their whispers. Felt their touches, the rush of a soft breeze when they passed you.

Things would be moved around your house. Not delicately, but like they were in a rush, hurried or hurt.

There were little drops of blood here and there, and it left you very uneasy. After calling the police, you sat on your couch, knees to your chest.

They did a clean sweep, took blood samples, and checked the locks for fingerprints.

You managed to doze off that night, unaware of the gentle, clawed hand that stroked your cheek with the upmost love.

x

Coming home later that week was a horrifying shock to you.

There were bloody footprints outside your house, up your walkway, outside your door....

On the plush white rug inside your house.

They were hoove-shaped, in a way. They just seemed so off.

You checked your lock, to see how they broke in.

You found nothing on the lock, but instead, bloody claw marks on your door, like someone was injured and grabbed the door to steady themselves.

The claw marks dragged inside, along your wall, the table, and down to your cellar.

You started at it, too terrified to do anything, until you heard it.

A soft sniffle, followed by a quiet sob. The thought of someone being down there urged you to look.

As quietly as possible, you opened the door, running your thumb over the claw indents.

It was dark down there, but there was a soft, white glow that caught your attention. Carefully, you followed it, running your hands along the wall.

Your fingers touched something wet, and immediately the scent of blood hit you.

In the corner, you saw the light flickering. As you crept closer, you saw it.

It could have been the monster from your worst nightmares if....it wasn't crying.

It had pitch black fur, with a white skeletal head, almost like a wolf. Its ram-like horns hid its eyes from you, but you could tell that's where the light came from.

As you got closer, there was more and more blood. It covered the cellar floor, and most of it was dry.

Your stomach turned at the thought of this creature being alone, and being this badly injured often.

Finally, you were watching him very closely, and reached out slowly. Your hand found its shoulder, and felt it jump underneath your hand.

Its head jerked towards you, bright, wide eyes watching you in fear. It immediately jumped away, scrambling to the corner. It was scared, hurt and alone.

"I won't hurt you, I-I promise!" You held your hands up. "But you're bleeding, please, let me help."

Carefully, it walked towards you, eyes wide and searching.

Slowly, you realized it couldn't see. Was it blind?

You stepped forward, taking its clawed hand in yours. "It's gonna be okay." You told it.

"Do you....have a name?" You asked, once you had it safely in the bathroom.

With a shaking claw, it wrote, in blood, on the sink counter 'Vyrin'.

You nodded, keeping yourself focused on helping it. Um, him?

He was looking at you with wide eyes, looking so _scared__. _

"Do you live in my cellar?" You asked, watching him nod slowly.

"It's okay, you aren't in trouble."

But he looked at you like he was, like he was guilty of simply existing. The look made your stomach twist.

Almost as soon as you were done bandaging him, he took off like a bat out of hell, back to the cellar.

It surprised you, but....he was scared, you understood.

x

After that, you took to leaving food for him. You caught glimpses of him here and there, but never full looks.

When you were able to lure him out, he kept to himself, curled up close, never looking away from you.

"Vyrin.." You said slowly. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

"Hurt....me...?" He croaked, surprisingly you greatly.

"You can talk." You said, in shock.

He nodded pitifully. "Vyrin....hurts..."

You carefully walked closer, until you were right there. "How did you get hurt? Did someone do it?"

He shook his head. "Vyrin hurts himself...falls. Hits his head.."

"Vyrin....I'd...feel a lot better if you started sleeping up here, with me. Please, just so I know you're okay.."

He flinched away from your touch, eyes closed.

It hurt you to see him to scared. Vyrin was the picture perfect idea of a monster. Tall, with sharp teeth and claws, and yet, you could only think about protecting him.

You held your hand out to him, and after a few minutes, he took it. You set him up a bed on the couch for night. You planned on slowly introducing him to a bed.

You grabbed your softest, fluffiest pillows and thickest blankets.

"Okay, lay down, and I'll cover you, okay?" You said. He tilted his head in confusion.

You patted the pillow. "Your head goes here."

He slowly laid down, and you covered him up.

Disaster seemed to strike him often, because he accidentally put his claw through the blanket, and he immediately started to panic.

He kept repeating the word 'Sorry' over and over, and flinched when you moved to take his claw.

"Vyrin, you didn't do anything wrong!" You knelt in front of him, reaching out to touch the fur around his face. White eyes slowly started to droop closed, calmed by your gentle touch.

You rested your head on the couch, listening to the soft breathing from Vyrin. He was so delicate, the littlest thing would shatter and scare him. He had been hurt by someone, you just knew it...

You sighed, closing your eyes. You let yourself fall asleep next to him.

x

When you woke up, Vyrin was close to your face, obviously curious. He jumped when he realized you were awake.

"Good morning, Vyrin." You yawned and stood up. "Let me make you breakfast before I head to work, okay?"

You got a soft mumble of an 'okay', and walked to the kitchen.

As you had expected, Vyrin followed you like a nervous, lovesick puppy.

You made him a nice breakfast, and taught him how to use the television and phone.

"I gotta get moving. I'll be home soon, okay?" You smiled, standing tall to kiss his jaw, before heading to work.

x

Vyrin was good at keeping himself busy. The last people he lived with would keep the basement door locked tight. Not because they were scared, but because they were disgusted by his appearance.

Of course, that was over 600 years ago. People changed, but Vyrin sat in that cellar, in the dark, by himself. He was unaware of when he had moved into your house, but he didn't linger on that. No, all he could think about was you.

You were so different to him. You never looked at him in disgust or horror. You looked at him with worry and care in your eyes. Your touch was so gentle and delicate.

His heart fluttered at your touch, your words, and the soft looks you gave him.

He tried not to flinch away, and instead push towards your hand. He tried to force himself to speak, he hadn't said a peep in many, many years.

He still had a small, old book that was written about him. It was practically dust but....it was all he had about himself.

He sat on the couch, skipping through channels. His mind was pretty much focused on you and you alone. It was hard not to think of you.

He began to doze off. However, life wasn't kind to Vyrin. The sudden sound of your house phone set him off. He shot off the couch with wide eyes, panicked.

He tripped over the side table, crashing into the wall. He hit his head hard enough to make his head spin and his eyes go blurry.

When he finally opened his eyes, he found the back of his head was bleeding.

In a moment of clarity, he reached for the phone, dialing the number you gave him.

"Vyrin? Hi, what's up?"

He mumbled something, and the words you could make out were 'Scared, hurt myself, and blood.'

"I'll be right home, don't move!" You said. "Stay on the phone with me, okay Vyrin? Can you do that for me, baby?"

You got a small whimper of a _yes_.

You bolted home, completely ignoring your coworkers. You nearly kicked the door down.

You found the crumpled form of Vyrin next to the door. There was blood on and wall, and he was curled up, trembling. He watched you with wide eyes.

You immediately knelt down next to him, pulling him into your lap. "Oh Vyrin..." You murmured. "How's your head?"

He weakly touched the back of head. "No blood.." He croaked.

You carefully helped him up. "Come on...let me help you up."

Despite the fact he towered over you, he seemed so weak and frail. You held his arm and walked him to your room.

He made a noise in his throat, something of a protest, but it died when you sat on the bed first.

"Lay with me, please? I wanna keep my eye on you."

Shyly, he sat down, and laid down, wide eyes glued to you.

You laid beside him, reaching out to touch the side of his face.

"Let me protect you, Vyrin. Please.."

"Why?"

The question surprised you.

"Because you're innocent, you're so scared and so sweet. Nothing bad should _ever _happen to you." You said. "You're not a monster, Vyrin."

"Vyrin....I'm...a monster...scary...mean...ugly."

"Who said that?" You sat up a little.

"Families....maidens....men, children..."

"Maidens? Vyrin, how old are you?" You asked slowly. You knew Vyrin was out of his time, but just how much?

He counted on his claws, obviously confused by the thought.

"Do you remember what year it was last?" You suggested.

"...1419..?"

Oh, wow.

You took his claw. "That's why you're so old-fashioned." You chuckled, moving closer to him. "You can get closer, y'know."

"What if....I hurt you?" He asked.

"You won't, I know you won't." You nuzzled under his jaw.

Carefully, he pulled you closer. And once he realized how nice that was, he held you against his chest tightly, claws in your hair and grasping your shirt.

For the first time in decades, Vyrin slept feeling comfortable and safe.

x

The next morning, you found yourself wrapped up in soft, warm, darkness. You sighed, snuggling into his fur. He was so _warm._

Unfortunately, it was nearing 11am. 

"Vyrin, I gotta get to work.." You told him reluctantly. 

"_Stay....please_.." He sounded so desperate, his claws digging into your shirt, but never touching your skin. "I miss you when you're gone.."

Running your fingers through his fur, you nodded. "Okay. I'll stay."

Vyrin let you go around 1pm, but still walked behind you, his claws grasping your shirt.

You spun around, wrapping your arms around his waist.

"You're really something, Vy.." You told him, resting your head on his chest, listening to how his heart skipped when you talked to him. "Something I'm _so _lucky to have."

Clawed hands found their way to your face, so gently. He tilted your head upward.

That was around the time he realized, just how hard he had fallen for you.

"Could....you ever learn to love a monster like me....?" He croaked, watching your expression, becoming calm when it didn't change to anything upset.

"Oh, Vyrin. I already have." You said, kissing his jaw. "I knew I'd love you since the minute I saw you."

He held you tight, eyes closed. "I love you.." He whispered, like it was his last word.

"I love you."


End file.
